Towards the Horizon
by Sun Shang Xiang88
Summary: A young alchemist strives to journey on in this epic adventure. Taeida Village is the home to Riruka Eleniak and her family. Although, her parents are gone, so it’s just her two brothers and Grandpa Roan. Then a strange man appears for assistance...


Towards the Horizon

Chapter 1: Starting Out

" As the world is shrouded in darkness, the miasma still continues to engulf the land. Legend has it, a group of brave warriors set off to defeat this source of evil. Although once they set foot towards the land outside the village, this poison killed them instantly. The effect was devastating, but the people knew the crystal protected them from the miasma mist. So, then alchemists created a device in which travelers could walk the land without fearing the miasma. This device was known as the Crystal Pail. Since the crystals in every town protected them, they decided to use the crystal shards to protect the people as they travel. Now, brave warriors from around the world could finally set off to defeat the source of the miasma, but little did they know…" said Grandpa Roan, calmly reading and rocking back and forth.

The old man continued to rock in his chair while telling his story to his grandchild.

" Grandpa, why'd you stop?" said the little red head. " Because Trent, I sense something… " He filled with eagerness. Roan rose from the chair slowly, picked his wooden stick from the shelf next to him and began to walk towards the kitchen. Once there, he gazed outside the window to see his two eldest grandchildren.

Calus, the younger of the two, was a bard. He sat upon a mossy rock under a willow tree playing his flute heavenly. His older sister's cauldron explosions were interrupting his marvelous playing. He stopped to shout to her, " Riruka! I can't hear my tunes! Why do you mix potions there, when you have a room to do it in!"

The young alchemist pushed aside her silky brunette hair as she tried to do her handy work. " I like to work outside, Calus. Go play the flute inside to where I can't hear your annoying notes!" she yelled back. Her brother was a pompous little runt to her, but she still loved him, even though they only had a 2-year difference.

Riruka was 16 and Calus was 14, but to Roan, they acted like 8 and 6. He stumbled slowly towards their loud conversation. " So, that's what I sensed!" Roan spoke,

"That smells terrible! I hope whatever it is will be worth its value."

Riruka turned to her grandpa, " It will be about… 300 gil each, if I make this right."

A sudden horn blast sounded in the distance. It was the City Horn and whenever the horn was blown, the gate was being opened. The town outside was full of Miasma and thanks to the Crystal, the poison wasn't going to pass through here. Riruka finished the potion finally. Immediately, she took ladleful liquids from the cauldron and dumped about 4 bottles full of it. " I'll call this brew… My Pick-me-up potion! The drink is non-toxic, very effective and could heal wounds faster than a priest." She said proudly. Calus stayed at his rock and continued to play his instrument, Roan went back inside to read the rest of the story to Trent and Riruka was headed for the Taeida Store. " That girl will be a great alchemist just like her father, Trent, and if you put your heart to it, you could be just like her." Roan abruptly rumbled to Trent.

" Nah! I'd rather be a warrior! That way I could fend off those demons that try to enter the town!" he shouted, trying to do some poses. " Hah! You're on your way, kid." He guffawed.

Although the town was crowded with tourists, Riruka knew it was because of the town's reputation. Many great heroes came from this village and she felt very proud. Riruka carried 4 filled bottles in a leather handbag, while running down the road. She was hoping that she didn't run into another tourist or even worse, a tree, and break her potions again like last time. The road seemed clear and not full of rocks, then suddenly a man in a large brown trench coat stepped out of the crowd and into Riruka's running path. Without notice, Riruka had a collision with the man. Her bag flew from her hands towards the sky. With the awkward position she was in, she wouldn't be able to catch it. The large man extended his arm suddenly and then the bag fell perfectly into his rough-looking hand.

The young features upon the girl's face made Haden fidget a bit. " I'm sorry if I was in your way. I believe this belongs to you," he boomed in a deep voice. Haden held out his hand towards the girl as she stood up quickly and calmly took the bag from his large hands. She responded with a smile and then began to question him. " You're not a tourist, are you?" she said. Haden looked up towards the sky, nothing but passing clouds. " Indeed, I'm not a tourist. I was sent here to find a Mr. Roan Eleniak. Do you know where he might be?" he boomed again. The young teen seemed frightened when she heard the name, but still responded firmly. " Um… You're here to see my grandpa? I wonder what for…" she trailed off. " You must be Riruka Eleniak. Yeah, you look a lot like your parents. You've got your mother's facial features and your father's adventurous attitude." He grunted loudly. " How do you know my parents?" she said. " I'm an acquaintance of your parents," Haden said, "Now will you lead me to my destination?"

Calus strummed his heavenly instrument while quietly humming a tune to go with it. The song, he hummed, reminded him of his mother's voice. The willow tree's vines snapped in the soft wind as he started to sing a little out loud. Calus was the only bard in the whole entire town and even then… he was still pretty good. His voice carried along with the wind like it was synchronized. Then suddenly there was a door slam inside the house that immediately stopped his song. " What in the world is that standing in the living room?" he whispered to himself. As Calus gradually walked towards the back door, he could see his older sister standing in front of a large man. From his view, he saw slick black hair that glistened with gel atop his head, a long brown trench coat and very broad shoulders. Calus also noticed that his hands were probably bigger than his own head. " There you are! Come here!" Riruka shouted to Calus.

Haden watched as a skinny-paled boy holding a strange musical device, walked into the room. " Well, you must be Calus, am I right?" he said gruffly. The young silver- haired boy wore the same expression as Riruka when he replied. " Yes, I'm Calus, but who are you, sir?" Haden laughed a little and then coughed. " I am Sir Haden Dragglemorph. I've come here seeking your grandfather." Calus gave him a weird look and blinked awkwardly. " What do you want with him?" he said quietly. Once again, Haden laughed, but a little louder. " Well, since everyone is here, I might as well explain my sudden intrusion…" He coughed, " I am here on behalf of the people of Tamerelle Kingdom. For you see… our kingdom has been over run by the mist and I came here seeking assistance from local caravanners. It seems the monsters have taken over the castle and there's no way to relieve it unless we destroy the source."

Riruka suddenly raised her ears as to what he said. " Sir Haden, the local caravanners have already left and I don't think you could catch them… Although I was supposed to travel with them since I have a piece of the crystal…" she mumbled.

The big man looked upon her like statue. Riruka could see that his features were telling her to rethink what she said. " But what does this have to do with my grandpa?" she said. Roan stepped into the conversation. " Apparently, he wants me to help in the fight. Since I'm known throughout the land for my magic skills." Haden smiled big while looking at Roan. " That's exactly why I was looking for you. You could destroy this evil with no problem!" Roan eyed him and simply refused it. " I'm very sorry, but my magic skills are not for destroying evil; they are to help people in need. My granddaughter, on the other hand, could help you. She is an alchemist and she definitely has her parents' skills." Haden looked down at Riruka. " I'm guessing you mean Riruka, no doubt? But only if she can help." he said. Riruka blurted out, " I'm good at this sort of thing. Trust me… You can definitely count on me." Haden sighed, " Ok. Meet me by the gate and then we'll talk." The man walked out the door without further ado.


End file.
